Two Overacherviers and A Reble
by Valarie
Summary: Val, Tyler, and Jamie go to visit Caitie in her new home. V/T and J/C. *Chapter Two bye me and Aricraze is now up*
1. Caitie's Surprize

Disclam: Now if I really owed Jamie, Tyler, Val, and Caitie do you think the show would have   
ended? Well I don't owe them. Though I wish I did and I would make the best second season ever.   
Ok I'll stop day dreaming. *Looks at everyone staring at her. Than blinks and licks her lips   
to go on* Ya and plz enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!  
  
A/N: This chapter was by me and Caitie. I was thinking maybe the next chapter could be me and   
who ever else wants to help. Than the next, me and sumone else. What do you think? The story   
idea was by me and Caitie. And I want to thank Aricraze for helping me beta read this chapter.  
If you want to just tell me in a review and what chapter you want to work on with me. :)  
  
Two Overacherviers and A Reble  
  
"Jamie what took you so long." Tyler said getting annoyed  
  
"Look I was making sure I have everthing. I don't want to come back here ever ever again. I   
can't wait to see Caitie." Jamie replied  
  
"Neither can I, I can't waite to tell her the news." Val said, looking at Tyler and Jamie  
  
"You havn't told her yet?" Tyler asked Val in shock. Usually Val tells Caitie everything.  
  
"No I want it to be a suprize."   
  
"Well it will be a surprize, for her." Jamie said. He couldn't believe she didn't tell Caitie   
her best news, "So you guys set a date?"   
  
"No not yet. I mean come on we only starting college this year, don't push. Plus I want it to   
be the best wedding ever." Tyler told him.  
  
"Yeah the best. I love you tyler."   
  
"I love you too val." Tyler leaned in for a kiss, and meet Val half way.  
  
"You guys, if we don't leave now we will miss our flight. Than I would have to beat someone   
up." Jamie told them, "Alright fine. You stay here and kiss and I'll go on the plain." Jamie   
started to walk away from the kissing couple. He wanted to have what they had, and he thought   
he did have it once, with Caitie. But than she had to move after collage and he was stuck in   
high school another year.  
  
"Last call for flight 23. Please board now." A voice on the intercom called out.  
  
The three went to get on the plain and find there seats, which were next to eachother with   
Tyler in the middle. They were going down to Florida, to visit Caitie in her new home.  
  
As the plain took off Tyler took Val's hand, knowing she was scared a little, only being her   
second time on a plain and his 5th. So he was used to it. After they were in the air Jamie   
spooke up, "I'm so proud of Caitie. She puplished a book, and working on a movie shes going   
to star in." Jamie mad the word 'and' sound improtant.   
  
"Jamie look, we all know what Caitie has done. You don't have to tell us over and over again.   
And when we get there you better tell her you love her or else." Tyler told Jamie, getting   
sick of Jamie keep on saying what all Caitie has done.  
  
"She in college and a star. Why would she even consider some one like me?"   
  
"Man you are an idiot. She is your best friend and she loves you. I know that so tell her." Val   
broke into the conforsation.  
  
"Well, I'll try."   
  
"Well you better. Or I'll tell her for you. Let's watch a movie to pass the time."  
  
They decide to watch Face Off. Val and Tyler cuddled up and fell asleep. Jmie was thinking to   
himself, 'Man I wish I had what they had.' Jamie ended up falling asleep a few mintiues later.  
  
After awhile Tyler woke up and relized they were almost there and woke Val and Jamie up. They   
were getting ready to land. Tyler, once again, tooke Val's hand.  
  
They were walking out to the lugage area, Val and Tyler holding hands and Jamie trailing behind   
them. Tyler looks around for Caitie and than speaks up, "that must be Caitie." He pointed to a   
girl in all black holding a sign that said, 'Two overacheivers and a rebel'   
  
"Thats deffently her. So, Jamie you going to tell her you love her?" Val looked at Caitie and   
smiled, making her way over there.  
  
"I will tell her when the time is right."   
  
"yeah but you better tell her man." Tyler said to Jamie.  
  
"Ok I will."   
  
They walked the rest of the way to were Caitie was and Val went over to Caitie and gave her a   
hug. After they departed Caitie saw Val's finger and said, "Wow Val. So you too..."   
  
Val cut her off, "Yes me and Tyler are getting married. Whats wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with that. I'm happy for you two. Very happy, just suprized that he finally   
asked you."   
  
"Well don't be suprized. I love her and I can't wait to marry her." Tyler cuts in and kissed   
Val.   
  
"This could be a very long, tireing summer. If this is how they are goin to act." Jamie spoke   
up for the first time. And went to hug Caitie.  
  
"Well I hope there not the only one who do that this summer." Caitie told Jamie.  
  
"Oh, I plan on something like that." Jamie said well giving Caitie his evilsh grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you. Then it won't be a surprize."   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"So, where are we staying at? Any good hotels?" Tyler cut in, right when Jamie was going to   
say somting .   
  
"Yeah right like I'm going to let my friends stay at some stupid hotel. You're going to stay   
with me. So come on, and I'm driving. And no one start complaining okay? If we die it's because   
I can't concentrate because your complaining okay?"  
  
"Same old Caitie." Tyler remarked, than he felt his arm get slapped and looked over and seen it   
was Val. But he just smiled and they walked out of the ariport after they got there bags.  
  
Caitie whissled and a limo came and stoped right in front of them, "I changed my mind, I don't  
want any of us to die. So let's talk on what all I missed okay?"  
  
Every ones mouths dropped open at the sight of the limo.  
  
They ride in the limo, talking about what has been going on sience Caitie left. Everything   
from, how Tyler proposed to Val, to Jamie grauduated from high school with honors, which   
schooked Caitie. And how Jamie had stayed on the squad even after Caitie left.  
  
Caitie talked about her books and her written and how she is a little stuck on the movie she is   
trying to write. She is having a little hard time thinging of what it needs, that it is missing   
something.  
  
The limo pulled up to her house and they all got out. They just stood there for a few mintiues   
before someone finally spook up.  
  
"Wow, Caitie your house looks great." Brethed Val.   
  
Caitie looks at her and than to Jamie and Tyler.  
  
"So where do we sleep? I gotta be next to Val in some way. Next door rooms what ever." Tyler   
truned to Caitie.  
  
"Well don't worry about that. I have four rooms and the one's your getting and rooms that are   
joined. Becouse, I just knew you would be together. But I never would of guessed that you would   
be engaged. Wow."   
  
"That will do just fine. Thanks Caitie and your house is beautiful right on the beach." Tyler   
told Caitie.  
  
"I have a pool and hot tup to. You should see the beach in the morning. It is really awsome."  
  
"You really get up that early?"   
  
"I get up before the sun to get to the shoot, thank you so very much. And are you trying to   
start a fiight with me?"   
  
"Don't start. We are all friends now. Okay? And your not ruining my summer. You are my best   
friends and my fience. And I need you to get along. Okay?" Val told them all.  
  
"Fine" Tyler said and gave Val his, 'I'm an angel' look.   
  
"Fine."  
  
  
"Ok than. Glad we agree."  
  
They head inside and put there stuff in the rooms and once Val, Tyler, and Jamie had it all up   
and put away they headed downstairs and Caitie was at the table with the food waiting for them.   
Jamie relized the time and said, "You always eat dinner at 9:00?"  
  
'No just cause your here."   
  
"Funny"  
  
Ater they get down eating and they walked into the living room Tyler and Val sat down on one   
couch while Jamie and Caitie sat on the other one. Tyler looked around and decided to ask a   
question, "So anyone wants to watch a move?"   
  
"Yes." Val replied looking over at Jamie and Caitie for there answer.  
  
"So what movie? A Romantic one?" Caitie asked.  
  
"What movies do you have" Jamie asked.   
  
"Oh. I have them all."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
" I do. Name any movie. I bet I have it."  
  
"Save The Last Dance." Val spooke up.  
  
"Have it."   
  
" Meet The Parents." Tyler said.  
  
"Have it."  
  
"Light it up?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Have it."  
  
"X-Men." Val asked.  
  
"Have it"   
  
"damn you do have them all." Val's says. Than if you have them all. How about 'Down To You?"  
  
"If you want to watch it, so do I." Tyler told her.  
  
"That's fine with me. Let me go find it. Of all the movies I have, I don't know where they are   
all at yet."  
  
"Whatever." Jamie retored.  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? Plz don't forget to reveiw. 


	2. Tyler's bad luck

A/N: Hey here is the second chapter. This chapter is by me and Aricraze. I hope you like it. There is a couple cuss words. So sorry about that.   
Now who wants to help with the next chapter?...Just e-mail me at IAHBVal@aol.com and let me know. Or leave it in a review. Happy reading.  
On to you Aricraze.~~~~Val  
  
A/N:Hi y'all. It's good to write. Yeah. So um, have a good time reading. Thanks =^D  
  
Disclam: We owe everything you don't know, and that Disney and AA don't owe.  
  
Chapter Two Of Two Overavheriver and A Reble  
  
Caitie soon returned with a huge box, stuffed with movies, in her hand. "It should be in here somewhere," she choked out, struggling to set the   
box down. "Yeah. Here it is."  
  
Jamie grunted. "I didn't think you'd find it," he said, but secretly he was smiling inside.  
  
"Well put it in already." Val said  
  
"Ok. Ok." Caitie got up and pushed the box out of her way, using her feet. Than she turned on the T.V. and V.C.R. and put in the tape and   
grabed the remote.  
  
She threw it over to Val so she could fast forward though all the ad's.  
  
As Val fast forwarded through the previews, Tyler watched her. He couldn't wait until he had to stand at the altar, with Val gracefully gliding   
down the aisle, hand-in-hand with her dad...  
  
"Yo, Tyler. Snap outta it," came Jamie's voice from somewhere in the distance. "You're looking longingly at Val and I'm not sure she likes it   
much." Val grinned. "Shut up, Jamie. I like it! He's cute when he does that."  
  
This brought Tyler out of his reverie. "I'm cute?" he asked, blushing. "Thanks... you're cute too."  
  
"Dude!" Caitie cut in. "Shut up. You're getting annoying."  
  
"Caitie." Val warned, "Leave Tyler be. What did he do to you. And Yes Tyler you ARE cute. Do you find that hard to believe?"  
  
"I do." Caitie laughed. And than Jamie laughed right with her.  
  
"You guys. Shut up the movie is starting." Tyler cut in on there laughter, "Come here Val." Tyler pulled her closer to him and put his arm around   
her.  
  
Both Caitie and Jamie were looking at them. Both wishing they had what Val and Tyler had.   
  
Jamie looked over at Caitie and smiled, than he looked at the movie and tried to understand what it was about. Though all that was on his mind   
was Caitie.  
  
Caitie, in the meantime, was thinking about that smile. It had looked funny - like he was planning something. But heck, Jamie never kept   
anything from her, unless it was something about her...  
  
She forced her inner thoughts to be quiet and focused on the movie. A few minutes later, Val spoke up. "Do we actually want to watch this?"  
  
Tyler shook his head a little; anything to agree with Val. "It's up to you guys. I want to go out and do something..."  
  
"What do you want to do, Tyler?" Val asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah man. What do you have in mind?" Jamie asked, than he looked at Caitie and smiled again. She in re-turn, smiled back at him woudering   
what he was thinking.  
  
"I don't know. What do YOU guys want to do?"  
  
"It's pretty nice out," Val commented. "I think we're near some kind of beach park or something... right, Caitie?" Caitie nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to go there? We can make barbeque, play volleyball, swim in our new bathing suits (here Caitie winked at Jamie)... y'know.   
Just have a blast."  
  
The other three agreed. As they left, carrying beach stuff, Jamie grabbed an empty beer bottle from the counter. No one noticed.  
  
They walked there sience it was only two blocks from where Caitie's house was. They walked to the part with the grill. They sat the blanket   
down and all sat on it.   
  
"So. What do you want to do first?" Val asked anyone who was going to answer.  
  
"Swim/Eat/Talk/Swim/Cook/Voleyball/" Came from Tyler, Jamie, and Caitie all at once.  
  
"Ok. One at a time. Now Tyler, the good looking one. You suggest first." Val said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Well, I sort of want to swim. The water... well, it looks really nice from here." The truth was that he wanted to see Val's new bathing suit. And   
he wanted to dunk her in the water. But he didn't say any of that.  
  
Val nodded. "Okay. How about you, Jamie?"  
  
"I want to eat, dude!" Jamie cried. "Barbeque! Then I want to play volleyball! And then..."  
  
"Then, what?" Val asked, but Jamie shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Well Caitie what about you?" Val asked.  
  
"'Dude' You can't eat and than play. You will get sick. I mean hello? I think we should swim first. And than eat and talk and then me and you can   
beat Val and Tyler at a game of volley ball." Caitie said.  
  
"Caitie. You just said you can't eat than play. How can you eat than play volleyball?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Hello. Are you new to this planet. I said Eat, talk, play. Man. Val how can you put up with me."  
  
"Yes i'm new to this planet." Jamie start but was interupted by Val, "I can stand men cuz it's Tyler that I have to stand. Now plz, stop fighting   
and let's do SUMTHING."  
  
"Heck, let's just do what Caitie said," Tyler agreed, "because it has all the stuff we want to do it in. I don't know, we'll be pretty tired by the end,   
but then we can sleep real nice."  
  
"Really nicely," Caitie snapped, then smiled. "Let's go swim!"  
  
The two guys grinned at each other knowingly. The two girls grinned at each other for the same reason.  
  
They all got up and Caitie and Val had there summing suit under them and Jamie and Tyler had theres on. So they took off the extra clothes and   
got ready to go in.  
  
They all walked to to ocean and Val and Caitie looked at eachother thinging the same thing before, the boys in there swimming suites. That was   
a great look for them.  
  
Tyler picked up Val, who was not expected it and caried her in to the deep, but not so deep end and throw her in. The whole time she was   
screaming and lauhing. Than Jamie did the same thing for Caitie. But Caitie didn't protest. She enjoyed it.  
  
"I'm telling you, Val," Caitie said, laughing her head off, "getting dunked is really all it's cracked up to be." Val agreed. "Hey. I'm bored of   
swimming. You want to eat?"  
  
Jamie screamed. "YEAH!" He ran out of the water and grabbed the package of chicken, hamburgers, and hot dogs. "There's a grill," Tyler   
announced, pointing to a spot nearby. The two guys sprinted over, hungrily sticking the food on the grill.  
  
Meanwhile, Caitie and Val took their time getting out of the cool, refreshing, salty, clear, crisp water. They carefully straightened their bathing   
suits and walked prettily - or so they thought - to the grill, where the boys stood.  
  
"Wow look at them." Tyler told Jamie, staring at Val.  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."  
  
"Are you going to tell Caitie how you fell, man?"  
  
"I got a better way of doing it." Jamie told him with a evil grin on his face, "After dinner i'll do my plan."  
  
"Ok man. I hope you know what you are doing."  
  
They got the food ready and went down to sit on the blanket to start to eat.   
  
All throughout dinner, Jamie thought of his plan. He hoped it'd work perfectly. He needed Val and Tyler to cooperate...  
  
"Dude, this is some major fine chicken," Caitie commented. "Jamie, did you make it?" She smiled slyly at him as she said this.  
  
"Actually, Tyler did..." Jamie said, trailing off. Caitie looked bored. "But I made the hamburgers!"  
  
Val, who was trying to swallow one of his hamburgers, did not comment. Caitie smiled again. "I'm full." Jamie suddenly jumped up and beckoned   
Tyler over to him.  
  
Tyler got up and followed Jamie, "What is it man? This better be important."  
  
"Listen, it's my plan. And please go with me on this one." Jamie baged.  
  
What is it?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Spin-The_Bottle." Jamie told him.  
  
"No way man. I'm not playing that." Tyler started to walk away but Jamie grabed his arm and pulled him back, "Dude, you want me and Caitie   
together, well want me to tell her i love her...this is the best way I can think of.   
  
So please, go along with me on this on."  
  
"Fine." Tyler headed back to the spot with Jamie behind him.  
  
"So, girls," Jamie started. "Ty and I came up with something to do next."  
  
Caitie was interested. "Oh, yeah? What?"  
  
Jamie winked mysteriously as he drew the empty wine bottle from his back pocket. "Whoa, dude! Where did that come from?" Caitie exclaimed.   
She suddenly was quiet. "Wait. What the -"  
  
Tyler nodded. "Spin the Bottle. Yep. We're going to play it, whether you chicks like it or not. Who's first?"  
  
Val, who'd been silent this entire time, spoke up. "Spin the Bottle?" she asked incrediously. "Heck yeah! I want to be first!"  
  
Val took the bottle from Jamie, and they all sat down in a small circle.  
  
"Ok. Here it goes." Val said while putting the bottle on the blanket and spun it.  
  
It went round and round and round. And finally it stoped on...  
  
"JAMIE." Val said while making a face, "No way i'm kissing him."  
  
"Ok. Let's get the rules stright," Caitie started. "If it land on Jamie by Val she kisses him on the check, same with Jamie lands on Val. If Val spins   
and lands on Tyler, who cares what they do. If lands on me a hug or handshack. Same with me to Tyler, a kiss on the check, if i don't throw up   
first. And hug or handshack Val. And Jamie and me, well, we can decide on that once it happens." Caitie finished and everyone nodded.  
  
Val got up and went over to Jamie, and kissed him on the check and went back to her spot next to Tyler, "Ok, Jamie. You're next."  
  
amie looked around the circle and winked at Caitie. "Here I go," he said suspensefully. He yanked the bottle and...  
  
... it spun out of control, careening right into Tyler's leg. "Ow!" screamed Tyler, holding his shin, which was punctured with many pieces of   
glass. Blood poured out from the wounds.  
  
"Oops," said Jamie sheepishly, "I didn't know it was that breakable." Meanwhile, Tyler was crying, ruining his manly-football-player reputation.   
"It hurts," he sobbed, trying to stop the blood.  
  
Val knelt over her fiancee, stroking his hair. "It's okay Tyler-bunny," she said, taking some bandaids out of her first aid bag (which she always  
carried around, being a former-EMT).  
  
"Make it stop. Make it stop bleeding." Tyler sobbed harder.  
  
"Tyler, stay calm and stop moving and I can clean this up." Val told her fiencee  
  
"Wow man, your a wuss." Jamie said laughing. Which made Caitie laugh to.  
  
"James. Shut. Up." Val said, than went back to her work on Tyler.  
  
Val carefully took the glass out of Tyler's leg, and cleaned up the blood. After she got done they decided to go back to the house to watch a   
video or to just call it a night.  
  
Val helped Tyler get up and helped him to the house, very carefully, "Now, Tyler." Val said pretending to be a doctor, which she was one day   
and her mind was set to it, "You have to take it careful and stay off of your leg for a while and give it time to heal."   
  
"Yes, Doctor, Lanier. Or should I say, Yes Doctor Connell." Tyler replied sarcasticly at first and than as he went on he meant it.  
  
Tyler and Val settled on the couch, and Jamie and Caitie sat on the loveseat. "What do y'all want to do now?" Jamie asked, putting his arm   
around Caitie.  
  
"I'm tired..." moaned Tyler. "Dude, you played football for what, ten years, and you're tired from a little bit of swimming? Give me a break," said   
Caitie, sounding disgusted.  
  
Val gave Caitie a look. She shut up. "So, you want to sleep then?" Jamie questioned. "Yeaaaaah..." Tyler groaned. "Where do we sleep?"  
  
"My guess Tyler, would be where you put all of your things, when you first got here." Caitie replied, getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh. Ya." Tyler said. "But I don't think I can make it that far. My LEG hurts."  
  
"Well than stay here. I'm going up staris. Later Val. Much later for you Tyler." Caitie said.  
  
"Wait up." Jamie replied.  
  
"Good night Caitie.  
  
Val said and than looked over at Tyler, "Do you want me to stay down here with you?"  
  
"Ya sure."   
  
Caitie and Jamie walked up staris chatting about something Val and Tyler couldn't understand.   
  
Val turned on the TV and put the tape back on and cuddle into Tyler and soon they both fell asleep.  
  
  
They were awakened by the sound of a dog barking. "What the -" Val started, as a furry yellow dog licked her face. "Caitie?!"  
  
Caitie was already downstairs, making breakfast. She was grinning. "Oh, I see you've met Frisbee!"  
  
"FRISBEE?!" Val shrieked. "You had a dog all this time and you never told me?!"  
  
"Yeah, um, well, you didn't ask."   
  
"Then where was he this whole time?" Val inquired. Caitie just smiled.  
  
"Where was he?" Val asked again.  
  
"At the vet. He just got here like before he woke you up."  
  
"Right ok." By this time Tyler had woken up, "Hey hun, how's your leg?"  
  
"It's hurts. But a little better. Thanks miss furture doctor." Tyler said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Food. Food. I smell food." Jamie said running down the staris and almost steping on the dog, "When did you get a dog?"  
  
"I've had a dog, ok. He just got back from the vet. Are we goin to eat or just stand here and talk?"  
  
"EAT. EAT. EAT." Jamie started, but no one else joined in so he stoped and signed.  
  
When they were done eating, Caitie suggested they drive over to the QuikMart to pick up some food.  
  
Val and Tyler agreed, since they needed some things to help them live at Caitie's - where they only had health food.  
  
"This is an, um, interesting car," Val commented, when she saw Caitie's blue, ragged-looking car. "Yeah, I know, isn't it great?" Caitie asked. Val   
simply nodded, not wanting to comment.  
  
"Yeah, it's great, Caitie." Jamie said not wanting anyone to hurt her. He didn't like the car as much as he liked his motocyle (sp)  
  
"Ok let's go." Tyler said as he got in the backseat of the car.  
  
Val climbed in beside him while Caitie went to the drivers seat and Jamie took the seat next to her.   
  
The market was about 30 mintues away from where Caitie lived, so Jamie flipped on the radio. But the music they heard surprised them all,   
"COUNTRY?" Jamie almost yelled.  
  
"Hey, I'm driving here. My choice of music, shut up I love this song." Just then the lyrics of Alan Jackson's new song filled the car.  
  
"Good choice of music," Val told Caitie after the song was over.   
  
Caitie couldn't tell if Val was being sarcastic or not, so she let it go. "Yeah, I listen to country all the time. It's kind of relaxing, you know?"  
  
Jamie guffawed. "You! Country?!" Caitie took her eyes off the road for two seconds as she slapped him hard across the face. "Shut up. I like   
country."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't seem like the country type to me... you're too..." Jamie started. Caitie looked a bit irritated. She glanced over at Jamie again.  
  
"Hey - Caitie, keep watching the road!" Val warned. "Traffic's jammed today."  
  
Caitie sighed. "I know how to drive, okay?" She turned her head to give Val an annoyed look and ---  
  
"CAITIE WATCH OUT..." Tyler started but it was to late. Caitie had run into a tree.  
  
"CAITIE WATCH OUT..." Tyler started but it was to late. Caitie had run into a tree.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Caitie asked after a few minutes.  
  
"I'm ok." Jamie said.  
  
"My arm hurts and my head but i'm alive." Caitie told them.  
  
After a couple of mintues they didn't hear anything from Tyler and they looked to where he was sitting at and he wasn't there,"TYLER." Val   
screamed, "WHERE THE HELL IS TYLER?" Val started to panic and cry.  
  
"Val, I'm sure he is ok. Maybe he went up by the road to get some help." Caitie tried to tell her.  
  
"Let's go look for him." Jamie said, not believing what Caitie said.  
  
"Look for him?!" Val cried. "Where could he have gone? Tyler couldn't have just gotten up and walked away! He wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Val. Calm down," Jamie said, putting an arm on Val's flailing hand. "I'm sure he's okay ---" He was interrupted by a shriek from Caitie.  
  
"There he is... oh my..."  
  
Val and Jamie followed Caitie's pointing finger. And what they saw nearly took their breath away.  
  
Val ran over to Tyler, and seen that he was lying by a fence with pieces on him, and some glass in him from the car. He was bledding really bad.  
  
"Someone call the freaking police." Val screamed.  
  
Jamie nodded and went to grab Caitie's cell phone from the car.   
  
Caitie ran over by Val, "Is he breathing?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know." She confessed. Val took her shanky hand and tried to find a pulse, "He has a pulse, but it's very fait. TYLER WAKE UP.   
Please. Don't leave me." Val cried even harder.  
  
But Tyler didn't move, or respond.  
  
Val placed her head on Tyler's mangled arm. His eyes opened. "Tyler?" Val whispered.  
  
A gurgled noise came from Tyler's mouth. Suddenly, blood spurted through his lips and his eyes shut once more. HIs face paled, and his body   
went entirely limp. 


End file.
